Tonight
by Pum Pumpkin Witch
Summary: Change was never possible to avoid, it brought the bad and the good but the only thing you could to make it better was to create something you wanted from it.


Another one shot for the lovely plebs

James Storm/ Bobby

Tonight was there last night together, Beer money was no longer going to a team so they decided to make it special.

I do not own TNA

* * *

Tonight they had to make it real special, make one another feel real good because tonight was the last night they were going to be Beer Money, the higher ups had decided it was time to split the team up and create a feud between them but neither of them wanted that as they loved being with one another, it showed how well they worked together. Lovers that they were, did not want to part as it meant travelling with other people, attacking one another and getting involved with other people.

It was something Bobby and James did not want.

Fighting tooth and nail, they had failed to have the story changed so they decided among themselves that tonight that would be their last would real good, fireworks going off into the sky. So they booked a expensive hotel room, everything had to be real special, James when out to get food while Bobby placed a candle every space he could find. He wanted to use rose petals but James was never into that stuff, he lit every candles and moved to the bathroom, turning on the shower. Watching the steam being to form, everything was going to be perfect then he heard the door open so he quickly shed his clothes off and entered the show, James was surprised by the candles and it touched his heart, he pulled out the beers he brought and put them on the night stands. Placing some chocolate cover strawberries around, he shed his clothing as he heard Bobby call out to him, stepping towards the bathroom, he saw the rose petals and grabbed them.

Bobby was into that stuff and would give anything to see his boy happy so he threw them around to make it look romantic.

Pleased with his work, he entered the bathroom, the steam cloud hit him face first and couldn't see a thing but he could hear Bobby's voice so he followed that before a pair of wet gently hands grabbed his hips and pulled him under the warm running water. Their eyes met into a deep stare, James pushed a stray lock out of Bobby's face.

"Baby..."

"No, tonight live in the present, no mention of the future"

A nod came before the two starting kissed, their hands moving around one another, they had to remember every curve and the dents, the scars, the bruises, everything part. The bad and the good, Bobby massaged his hands into James hips earning a groan from his lover which pleased him so he attached his lips to the neck wanting to mark every part. Lightly sucking, Bobby grinned as he moved his lips down, James ran his hands through Bobby's hair before taking hold of the head when his lover had taken his member into his mouth, he moaned as Bobby began to move.

Running his hands up and down his legs as he wrapped his tongue around the hard member, making him hard as well but before he could try something else, James pulled him up and their lips became attached again, their members rubbing against one another, it made both me moan into their kiss. The cold glass that was upon Bobby's back was comforting then he pushed James away before moving away, he stepped out and beckoned for his lover to follow.

Both men stood naked in the room, Bobby was star struck by the rose's and turned to James who wrapped his arms around him.

"For you"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Bobby tried to keep the tears at bay as he remember they were going to split however James kissed those tears away, they weren't living for the future but the present, a present that involved them being together about to create something beautiful. Falling to the bed, they carried on kissing, hands wondering every part of their bodies. Beer's now open, James pour one on Bobby and began to lick it off, their relationship was special as was tonight. Climbing under the cover, James move Bobby's legs so he was in between them. He stared into those lovely eyes, it was time to feel good together so he entered inside him.

Moving at a slow pace before picking up the pace to a much quicker one, Bobby scratched and bite hard as he moaned.

Tonight was their night.

They made love through out the night, never stopping once but when morning came, they packed their belongings in silence. Thanking the guy at the desk, both men walked out of the hotel and stopped when two different cars pulled out in front of them, tonight was in the past and now present it was time to part.

Turning to one another, they smiled before hugging each other.

"I will always love you"

"I the same, please don't forget me"

"I will never"

Beautiful yet sad words passed through the lips, James then pecked Bobby's cheek before sending him one smile then he entered the car. Bobby does the same, never look back only into the memories. Change was never possible to avoid, it brought the bad and the good but the only thing you could to make it better was to create something you wanted from it.

And that was what the were going to do.

They were going to have a great feud.

* * *

All done.

It would be helpful it you could leave a review as the comments would help me with upcoming or on going stories/ Oneshots but I dont mind it you just read and move on

Thank you for reading


End file.
